Attack of the List
by Dr. ET
Summary: As the new dragon warrior, Po has to complete one long...long...long..list...in 24 hours.
1. The List Arrives

STEPS 1 TO 2, 24 HOURS LEFT

It was two days after Po, now hailed as the great dragon warrior, defeated Tai Lung.

He now resides in the Jade Palace with the Furious Five and Master Shifu.

The early morning sun rose over the palace, it was exactly 6.30 am and as Shifu entered the FF's corridor, they did just what he expected them to.

"Master Shifu!" the Five stood in front of their rooms, straight with their chins up and perfectly still.

Showing a small smile, Shifu looked toward the end of the hallway. "Where is the panda?"

Po was inside his room, sleeping in a very weird fashion on top of his mat. His behind was pointing upward and he was snoring, punching in mid air.

Dreaming about kicking Tai Lung's butt again, eh Po?

"Panda wake up! There's much too much to be done!" Shifu said, banging on the snoring panda's door.

Snorting, Po stood up with a start, bumping his head on the nearby desk and bore a Po's arm-sized hole through the wall.

"Uh, oh." He mouthed.

"Po!" Shifu called.

"Uh-I'm up! I'm here!" he said, scampering up and eventually slipping, falling down and lands at Shifu's feet.

Opening his eyes, Po said: "Um, tada!"

The FF snickered.

"Po! A dragon warrior is never tardy to start the day." Shifu said.

"Sorry!" he said getting up, but facing the other way.

The FF laughed again, a little louder this time.

Satisfied, Shifu turned around to and said: "Okay everyone! Today, we will all be very busy." He flung five different scrolls; each of the FF caught one scroll each.

"Especially you, Po." He said, pointing at the Panda with another scroll.

"Me?" Po asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes. As the new dragon warrior, you must be ready for everything." Shifu handed a scroll to Po.

"Now everyone get to work!" Shifu commanded.

"Yes, master!" they said in unison.

As the FF swiftly jumped away, Po opened the scroll, revealing its extreme length and turned to Shifu.

"I have to complete this?" Po asked.

"Of course."

"How long do I get?" the panda inquired.

"24 hours." Shifu smiled and immediately disappeared in a flash.

"WHAT?!" Po screamed. Sighing, Po thought of getting started.

"#1, Read the List." Oh man.

…2 hours later…

"…halfway there…"

…2 more hours later…

"Phew! Done." Po wiped his sweat. "Now, #2… Read the list BACKWARDS?!"

Oh man again. This not worth the awesomeness…


	2. Po's Worst Nightmare

STEPS 3 TO 4, 16 AND 1/2 HOURS LEFT

…4 hours later…

"Phew!" Po said, wiping his forehead as he finished reading the list backwards.

"Hopefully the next one won't be as hard…" he panted.

Reading number 3, Po smiled. "Make breakfast? That's kids' stuff!" he declared.

Zipping into the kitchen just as fast as he put his apron on, Po started preparing his famous soup, which would be done in about…now.

With the bowls of soup on his arm, Po ran out to the table and set the food on calling: "Breakfast's ready!!"

Then the FF quickly went into the dining area, tired and a little sweaty, with master Shifu walking closely to the front of the table.

"Wow. Is this your famous soup again, Po?" Shifu asked.

"Yes it is master, made from 100% expertness and awe." Po proudly said as he began to sit down and lift his spoon.

"Well, did the expert read the next step?" Shifu asked as the FF inaudibly commented on the greatness of Po's dish.

"Um…" Po lowered his eyes to the list. His eyes widened at step 4.

"Do not EAT?!" he exclaimed. "B-but master, the only reason I became dragon warrior is because of food, remember?"

"Of course I remember that. But, as a warrior, you must also adapt to changes." Shifu explained.

"Then how am I supposed to go on with the rest of the list?" he questioned.

Halfway into Po's soup, Shifu muttered: "Just be patient and finish five more numbers, then you may eat."

As he walked out of the dining room, Po shrugged whispering: "Now would be a good time for that dew drop and energy of the universe…"


	3. Forest

STEP 5, 16 AND 1/2 HOURS LEFT

Hungry and slightly frustrated, Po lumbered over to the garden after reading the fifth step.

"Water the plants." Po snickered. "That's it? This is gonna be an easy one…" Po stopped in his tracks as he stared at what was in front of him.

Was he in the right place? Because that wasn't a garden that was a forest!

"Uh…" Po's jaw hung down.

"I see you are surprised," Shifu cut in.

The panda looked down at his mentor.

"This was one of Oogway's most prized possessions." Shifu smiled.

"You mean the garden?" Po asked.

"Mmm…No. I meant step number five." Shifu said, turning around. "Have fun, now."

"WAIT! What do I use?" Po stopped his master from leaving just yet.

Pondering sinisterly, Shifu merely said: "Use your head, Po. Just as you always have," he laughed. "Oh, wait. You used your stomach- well, the point is, learn something new this time." Then Shifu left.

"Hmm…" Po pondered. He looked around.

Okay, there were plants and trees and shrubs and vines and leaves and lots of other green, yellow, red, orange and pink stuff like fruits and chameleons, oops, better get rid of that Po.

"Aha!" Po spotted a rainbow colored water well.

"Now all I've gotta do is get all this water on these plants." (Expect a zoom out of the camera during this part)

Wondering, Po shifted his eyes around a little more, scanning the area. (Now expect a musical interlude!)

"I got it!" Po screamed in self-success.

…

"No, no I don't." Po started wondering again.

And then, he spotted something else, something that might just work…


	4. Not Quite

STEP 5, 16 HOURS LEFT

Po neared a small pond with a catapult like contraption attached to it.

"Hmm…" Po inspected the device moving it up and down and left and right a bit.

Then it broke.

"Uh-oh!" Po panicked, trying to stick it back on.

He managed to balance it a bit on the middle but it always fell down so he decided to just hold it up until he found some excuse-I mean some way to fix it.

Then he saw some writing at the side of it.

"Oogway's Water Training Device: Used for Testing the Warriors' Accuracy and Evasiveness NOTE: Po, if your reading this part, then you probably broke it. Love, Shifu."

How sweet!

"Okay…"

Po found out that if he dipped the end of the catapult into the water his hand got wet, so instead he dipped the other end in and pointed it to a plant shot a pint-full of water to it.

With a grunt of success, Po quickly aimed at more plants and by the time he was tired as a hungry construction worker, he had already done the entire green-filled garden.

"Yes!!" he cheered with delight. He started walking out of the place.

"Now on to step-OW!!" Po yelled as he felt something smack him on the head very hard.

"What do you think you are doing, Po?" the red panda spoke to Po as if he had been watching him the whole time.

"Master Shifu?" the bigger panda massaged his head.

"I have been watching you the whole time, and I see that step number five is not finished." He told him.

"What?! But master Shifu, it says 'water the plants', and I just took two hours finishing this forest!"

Shifu grinned. "Yes, it says: 'water the plantSSSS…'"

As his master jumped away, Po turned around and realized what Shifu was talking about.

Viper was slithering by, on her way to the back and then Po saw the flowers on her head.

"Hey! Hey, Vi-" then Po tripped and hit some part of the column, before he felt a helmet fall on him.


End file.
